Yamato's Trio
by Varramond
Summary: Yamato has a surprise for the Hokage and as punishment must continue what he started.


I do not own Naruto or and characters in this fanfiction.

Sarutobi Hizuren sighed as the three Jounin before continued to make it quiet clear who they wanted on their teams given who had passed. It was now almost an hour after Uzumaki Naruto had been given his Hiate signifying he was now a genin. Hizuren was now stuck with two of the three arguing over who would get the blond boy on their team. Kakashi wanted the boy as he was the son of his sensei while Kurenai wanted Naruto on her team to keep her team from being overspecialized.

Hizuren's eyebrow rose as his office door opened to admit the change in shift Anbu who entered quietly as the original team of Anbu left the office. Hizuren said nothing as one of his Anbu, Wolf, proceeded directly to his desk and put a scroll on it after which he knelt before the aging Hokage. This action brought silence to the room as the Jounin began watching the new action taking place.

Hizuren eyed the scroll before picking it up and beginning to read. The Hokage's eyes widened significantly as he continued to read the scroll. During several points Hizuren's face paled for a few seconds before color returned. Once he was done Hizuren looked up and directly at the Anbu Wolf who spoke quickly.

"I accept any and all punishments you deem fit Hokage sama for my actions." Wolf stated emotionlessly. Kakashi was the only one present besides Hizuren who knew the man behind the mask and his single uncovered eye widened drastically.

Hizuren stared at the man that knelt before him for several silent minutes before finally speaking. "Jounin Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi team placements are as of now on hold until tomorrow night. The three of you will be required to be at the Chunin exam stadium tomorrow morning at ten. Kakashi inform Gai as well to come, oh and if you are late I will demote you to genin and have you on the capture Tora mission for the next two years." Hizuren ordered as the silver haired Jounin began sweeting and rapidly paling at the thought of having to catch that cat alone.

"Yes Hokage sama." Kakashi stated in what could barely be called a whisper.

"Good dismissed." Hizuren stated but kept his eyes on Wolf letting him know that was not meant for him.

Once the others had left the room Hizuren finally spoke to the Anbu before him. "Anbu Wolf you are herby demoted to the rank of Jounin and any further punishment will be handed out tomorrow after the sparring matches. Before you remove your mask you are to set everything up so that all those that need to be present for tomorrow are informed." Hizuren ordered to the now standing Anbu operative.

Wolf bowed before turning to the Anbu hidden in the corner. He then pulled out another scroll and tossed it to the Anbu with a Cat mask. Hizuren sighed as he watched Wolf exit his office. If Wolf wanted to train students in the academy by Kami Hizuren would make him continue as the sensei for the three he had been teaching already. Hizuren could feel the headache incoming already as he thought of the mountain of paperwork that would be generated tomorrow morning.

Umino Iruka grunted as he closed the door to the classroom after dismissing the genin graduates. The Anbu Wolf had come by the night before and handed him a scroll saying that the team assignments where put on hold for forty-eight hours. It also requested his presence at the Chunin exam stadium at ten in the morning for something he had no idea about. Iruka continued to let his mind wander as he exited the academy and his eyes barely registered the clock hanging above the exit. It was nine fifteen so he had forty five minutes to get to the stadium for whatever was happening.

Hizuren looked around the stadium as he took in all those who had been asked to come. Hyuuga Hiashi, Nara Yoshina and her husband Shikaku, the three Jounin from the night before as well as Maito Gai. Iruka, Miterashi Anko and Morino Ibiki stood a few feet away from the others while on their other side stood Five members of Hizuren's Anbu including his on duty personal guard. Bear, Tiger, and Hawk where the ones currently on duty though each had been privately asked to attend. Finally there was Wolf and Cat standing at the edge of the ring into the stadium.

In the arena though where three unknown masked Shinobi reminiscent of the Anbu. They all wearing a dark grey trench coat with blood red flames along the bottom edge. Underneath they wore the same dark blue mesh armor covered by a shirt to match and black cargo pants that where likely the same as the ones the Anbu used as they had several pockets and looked to be heavily armored. All three also wore black combat boots and had masks with hoods covering their faces and hair.

The differences where in the Kanji each wore on their mask as well as the weapons attached to either their sides or backs and lastly was their gloves. Starting on the right was the one wearing the Kanji for Knight and had black fingerless gloves with metal backing with the leaf symbol etched into them. As Knight stood at ease his hands where barely touching the two Sickles that looked like miniature scythes that hung off his waist.

The one in the middle had the Kanji for Moon Flower and had deep violet fingerless gloves with the same metal backing as Knight. The main difference was the solid metal staff that was attached to Moon Flower's back. Hizuren being a staff user himself was impressed with the quality weapon and could tell from even at this distance that the staff was made from chakra metal. He began wondering who it was and he even felt the urge to see just how good the person was with his own weapon of choice.

Finally was the one to the left and he had the Kanji for Death on his mask with Blood red fingerless gloves with the same backing as the other two. Death had two sword handles sticking over his shoulders though Hizuren could tell they where two Kodachi which where slightly longer than a Tanto but shorter than a Katana. Hizuren knew if the person could use them together at their full potential than Death would be a fairly accurate designation for the person. He had seen two people in all his years as a Shinobi who used similar weapons and they where both incredibly deadly on the battle field.

Hizuren looked over to Wolf and nodded for him to begin as he had asked for this. Wolf immediately jumped down into the arena and stood before the three masked Shinobi. "With permission from the Hokage I had you all called here as the three behind me technically just graduated from the academy. However their true skills and abilities where hidden at my request as I have been secretly training the three of them.

Today is for those of you present to see their true skills before they become genin on possibly different teams. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai may eventually have either one or more of these three on their teams and as their sensei's knowing these genin's accurate abilities will be essential to continuing their training.

As such each of the three behind me will choose one member of the audience and with their permission join us in the ring for a team versus team spar. Knight you may go first."

The masked genin hopeful took a step forward. "I would ask Sarutobi Asuma if he is willing." Once Asuma joined them in the arena Knight took a step back as Moon Flower stepped forward.

"I ask for Maito Gai if he is willing." This garnered a bit of mumbling as the green spandex wearing Jounin entered the arena.

"I ask for Sarutobi Hizuren if he is willing. Its about time he got to have a little fun instead of always watching things." Death stated in an emotionless voice before stepping back and noticing the looks his team members where giving him.

"Do you really believe you can stand against these men? Not to mention Lord Hokage himself?" Kurenai stated in disbelief at the ones they asked to spar with. It was Death that stepped forward and answered.

"No, we stand absolutely no chance in defeating them and the only reason I asked for Hokage sama is that year after year he must sit and watch matches sometimes in this very arena. I believed he would enjoy getting a chance to be in the arena once more and get his blood pumping and a shot of adrenaline before he must suffer only watching the action once more." After stepping back he turned to Hizuren who had a large grin on his face.

"Indeed Death san. It has been far too long since I enjoyed a good natured spar." Hizuren stated as his Kage robes where taken off to reveal his battle outfit beneath them. As Hizuren released a staff from a storage seal on his forearm he moved towards the group of three masked genin as Gai and Asuma took up positions beside him.

Moon Flower and Knight's masks turned once more to Death awaiting his orders. "Sigma." Was the only word spoke before Anbu Wolf shouted begin.

A copy of each of the masked Shinobi appeared beside them as their team split up. One set of the masked Shinobi shot off towards Gai and Hizuren as the other set headed straight for Asuma. Hizuren smirked as he realized their game plan. 'Send one with reinforcement clones to distract two while two with a single clone reinforcement would disable one leaving it three on two.'

All three veteran Shinobi where grinning as they met the three head on. Gai found himself trading blows with Moon Flower as Knight and Death advanced on Hizuren. It quickly became obvious that the three where far more advanced than any genin as the three veterans found themselves having to move at Chunin paces to ensure they didn't end the fight too quick but remain ahead of the three in the fight.

Asuma almost wanted to make a snarky comment when he dispelled the shadow clone of Moon Flower but was cut off when a shout from the original was heard. "Sit."

Before he could react the Knight he had been exchanging blows with was replaced by Moon Flower and she easily landed what he was expecting to be a decent hit but found much to his shock a roaring pain as he was launched across the stadium bouncing and tearing a trench as he went.

The other two where not prepared for the masked Shinobi to be able to take advantage of their momentary shock at seeing Asuma launched across the arena. "Blanch." Called out Death as Knight switched with Death and Moon Flower switched with the clone of Knight who had been helping death against Hizuren.

Before Gai could recover the Death masked Shinobi was already finishing a set of hand seals. "Chakra spear." Came the voice of Death as a spear of compressed chakra shot out at Gai who just barely dodged the impressive sight. Before he had recovered from that the veteran Shinobi heard Knight speak out this time. "Leak."

This time Death and Moon Flower switched and each where able to land a solid blow on both Hizuren and Gai as Hizuren had already prepared to block a strike from Moon Flowers staff but it was too high to stop Death's kick to the stomach.

Asuma was just getting back to his feet when he saw the latest switch and saw what was already happening. "Move Dad!" Asuma shouted just in time for Hizuren to jump away barely missing being caught in a shadow stretching from Knight.

Unfortunately Gai was not as lucky as it was either the clone or the real Knight's shadow that caught him leaving him open to a second devastating blow from Moon Flower that sent him careening across the arena this time. The crowd was speechless as they witnessed the truly remarkable teamwork that was catching even their best off guard including their own Hokage. Everyone was well aware that the three adults where holding back in spades but had the masked nins been going against even young Jounin teams those blows would likely have been deadly to them.

As two of the five remaining masked Shinobi closed on Hizuren the remaining three formed a triangle before they where surrounded by smoke the moment Hizuren dispelled the two that came after him. Only years upon years of experience saved the three veteran Shinobi from the strikes that came next as each of the three began blocking strikes that made it look as though they where fighting air.

Each of the three made contact with their invisible attackers at the same time and their eyes widened as they felt more then saw the attackers go up in smoke. Before they could regroup each of them where set upon by jutsu that had their eyes widening in shock.

Hizuren breathed a sigh of relief as he dodged the Fire dragon that had charged him while he noticed Gai wiping the sweat from his brow after narrowly dodging a massive blade of wind. Asuma had the closest call as the water bullet tore through his pants leaving a light cut along his right thigh.

All fighting in the arena was instantly called to a halt as a shout rose from the Wolf masked Anbu. "Calm."

The three veteran Shinobi let out a smile as the three masked Shinobi appeared directly under the Anbu looking at those they had just spared with.

"Holy Shit." Was the only thing that was heard in the arena and that had come from a now blushing Kurenai Yuhi though it was shortly followed by a low whistle let out by the Cat Masked Anbu.

Hizuren nodded to each of the other two Shinobi as they once more took up positions on his sides before speaking. "I must say I am highly impressed by the abilities the three of you have shown here today. I don't think there is a Shinobi here today that would disagree with the fact that the three of you belong on a team together. I must also say that I myself have never seen or heard of tactics like you displayed here today." Hizuren stated as most of the Shinobi in the arena nodded along with him.

"Now if you would allow an old man a bit of enjoyment I shall attempt to name each of you." Hizuren stated getting a nod from the three masked genin.

"Knight is without a doubt Nara Shikamaru." Was Hizuren's first guess and he was quickly proven correct as Shikamaru lowered his mask with a quiet 'Troublesome.'

Yoshina and Shikaku where smiling brightly as the mask came off to see the level their son was truly at and wondering just what else the boy had been keeping from them.

"Although with your use of your shadow it was hardly challenging. The next one was just as ease as only one person around your age would want me to have a bit of fun in a spar. Isn't that right Death or should I say Uzumaki Naruto." Hizuren nearly laughed at the caught look in Naruto's eyes as he lowered his mask to the shock of those in the stadium.

"I must say that Moon Flower was the hardest to figure out but she gave herself away the moment she showed that she was working on recreating Tsunade's super strength and had already mastered it to such a degree. I must say you surprised me thoroughly Hyuuga Hinata." Hizuren stated to the absolute shock of those in the arena as the mask lowered to reveal the smiling face of one Hinata Hyuuga.

Many of those in the stadium including the girl herself was enjoying the slack jawed look of one Hyuuga Hiashi as he was attempting to comprehend that it was in fact his eldest daughter. "Why?" Was all he was able to get out as he finally began collecting himself.

"To keep Hanabi from having the seal put on her for as long as I can. I would ask that you allow me to continue doing so for as long as possible." Hinata answered in an even tone as she eyed her father.

Hiashi shocked everyone when he smiled and replied. "You don't have to as she nor you where ever going to get that seal applied to you." Hiashi stated which caused Hinata's eyes to narrow.

"That means either I or Hanabi are betrothed to someone outside the clan and to a member of another clan at that." Hinata's stated in a tone that chilled several people in the stands though it only made Hiashi's smile widen.

"Do you really think I didn't notice the day you came home with a face I easily recognized from having seen it from your mother. You have already chosen who you will be with. All I have done is ensure that when it happens you're safe from any seals." Hiashi stated with his voice full of mirth as his eyes shot towards Naruto.

Not a single person in the stadium missed the look nor the slightly pale face of one Uzumaki Naruto before he too broke out in a smile.

Hinata's stance eased a bit before she smiled wickedly. "So I no longer need to hide it?" Hinata asked as she moved closer to Naruto.

Hiashi's smile wavered a bit before he replied. "Not at al..." He trailed off as the two turned to each other embracing in a kiss that sent steam coming from a few ears and Hiashi's jaw once more to the floor.

The moment was broken up by an enraged shout of disbelief from one Kurenai Yuhi. "What do you two think you are doing?"

Naruto froze as Hinata released him and turned to the red eyed woman. "I am having a celebratory make out session with my boyfriend now if you don't mind I am going back to it."

This set off one Mitarashi Anko who was now on the ground laughing uncontrollably as most of the others in the stadium sweat dropped as Hinata indeed went back to kissing Naruto.


End file.
